January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2
The January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on November 25, 2018 at the Liverpool Olympia in Liverpool, England. It aired on the WWE Network on January 2, 2019. Summary Following Deonna Purrazzo's claim that she should face NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool, Toni Storm suggested that the confident competitor prove her claims against her in the spirit of “friendly competition.” But in the subsequent matchup, things quickly grew intense, with both competitors leaving everything on the canvas. Battling back from the incredibly hard-fought encounter against a very game Virtuosa of NXT UK, Storm ultimately triumphed with a German suplex into Storm Zero. As the dust cleared, however, she was suddenly interrupted by the The Mosh Pit Kid herself, Rhea Ripley, who stepped up on the apron to go eyeball-to-eyeball with her TakeOver challenger, holding her title high in the air. After suffering an attack from behind, courtesy of Eddie Dennis, last week, “Turbo” Josh Morrell started off the New Year in a match against Mike Hitchman. But despite his impressive moments of offense, it was the “Wild Boar” who would ultimately reign supreme, hurling himself into his prey with an inverted cannonball senton before flattening him with a vicious splash off the top rope for the three-count. Following weeks of mutual chaos which merely intensified their rivalry, Eddie Dennis once again battled Dave Mastiff in a rematch established to finally settle matters between them. It didn't go quite as planned. From the word “go,” the two dominant individuals unleashed an absolute demolition derby of pain on each other. But, when they both put their hands on the official during an out-of-control slugfest, the referee was forced to call for the bell and disqualify them both. This failed to stop their assault on each other, however, and after numerous referees and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala were called in to break it up, General Manager Johnny Saint declared that the two intense foes would again square off in a No Disqualification Match at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool. One episode after the WWE Universe learned that WWE United Kingdom Champion Pete Dunne will defend his title against Gallus’ Joe Coffey, the two competitors joined GM Johnny Saint and Sid Scala in the squared circle to sign the contract and make the match official. Moments after Coffey delivered an impassioned speech and signed the contract, The BruiserWeight suddenly grabbed The Iron King's hand and snapped his fingers. Signing the contract, the titleholder who had held the title for nearly 600 days, commented that his challenger talked too much and that he would see him at NXT TakeOver: Blackpool. But, when the emergence of Mark Coffey and Wolfgang distracted Dunne, Joe attacked him from behind and powerbombed the titleholder through the table. As the show went off the air, The Iron King stood over the carnage with the WWE UK Title high in the air. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jay Melrose defeated Jack Starz *Toni Storm defeated Deonna Purrazzo (9:47) *Wild Boar defeated Josh Morrell (3:02) *Dave Mastiff vs. Eddie Dennis ended in a double disqualification (4:13) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 1.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 2.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 3.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 4.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 5.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 6.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 7.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 8.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 9.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 10.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 11.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 12.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 13.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 14.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 15.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 16.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 17.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 18.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 19.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 20.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 21.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 22.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 23.jpg January 2, 2019 NXT UK results.2 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #22 results * NXT UK results #22 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #22 on WWE Network Category:2019 events